Getting the Attention of a Prankster Prince
by combobaby
Summary: You trying to get the attention of Fred Weasly


This is an old one I found on my comp from years ago. First one I ever wrote and actually completed. Corrected a bunch of errors and thought I would upload it here. I know there are a ton of stories out there and I don't think anyone has used this idea. If you have let me know because I don't want anyone to think I'm ripping them off.

So your bio, you're in your fifth year and in Gryffindor. You look like you and you are pretty in your own way. You're shy so people tend not to notice you as much. You don'treally have any friends except Hermione but you're okay with that.

* * *

You entered the great hall and sat down, well kind of pushed down, in the middle of the Gryffindor table. You were jostled about as all the students were piling in for the welcome back feast. You looked up as you saw Harry, Ron and Hermione sit down. The boys sat down and didn't glance in your direction but Hermione noticed and said hello.

You liked Hermione, she was pretty much your only friend, but there was a rivalry, friendly of course, going on as she was the top student at Hogwarts and you were second.

You looked up quickly as three more people sat down. It was Lee and the twins. Your eyes glazed over as you completely ignored Dumbledore's speech and stared at Fred.

You thought to yourself, ah Fred, when will you notice me? To you, he was perfect. Perfect ginger red hair, sky blue, sparkling eyes and damn those perfect pouty lips. Smart and of a wicked sense of humor. Yeah so what he had a twin, who everyone else thought looked the same. You could tell the difference. One being the lips and the other the way he carried himself just a bit more seriously than George. Hermione broke into your thoughts by asking why you weren't eating and if you were ok. You could feel yourself blush, as you mumbled "Nothing" as you stared at your plate. You glanced up to see if anyone else had noticed and as you looked at Fred, Hermione's eyes narrowed as she smiled. She poked you in the ribs and whispered in your ear "Nothing huh? I wouldn't say Fred is nothing". You felt yourself going even redder as Ron looked up from his plate and said, rather loudly, "Oy! And here I thought us Weasly's were the only ones to go that red." At that comment the people around you looked at you as started giggling. You got so embarrassed that you mumble bye to Hermione and ran to the common room. You didn't see Hermione smack Ron's hand and him responding with "What did I say?" with a confused look on his face.

You sat at the widow seat and stared out the window in deep thought. This year you told yourself, this year I will get him to notice me, but how? You had a great idea when Hermione interrupted your thoughts.

"I'm sorry about Ron. Sometimes he doesn't think. I brought some cake up for you, seeing as how you rushed off."

You smile take, the cake and say "Thanks". You start digging into the cake and started to choke as you Hermione started talking.

"So that's who you fancy? I wondered for a while. So, how long... wait he's the one you've fancied since first year?"

You nodded and said in a pained voice "Please don't say anything to Ron, Harry or anyone. Can you imagine the teasing?"

"So what are you going to do?" she asked

"Well, they're always playing pranks so I thought that if I..." You didn't get to finish as Hermione cut you off.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" she screeched.

"Shhh" you hushed her as Ron and Harry came over. Everyone started talking and playing games. You breathed a sigh of relief because Hermione couldn't nag you. You sat there trying to think of what you could do. You smirked to yourself as you decided to go after the Slytherins. Malfoy and Flint in particular. Ron looked over at you because you weren't talking much and looked a little startled. He poked Hermione in the ribs and before she could scold him, he asked, "What's with her? That smirk is kind of scary". You quietly slipped away up the stairs to your dorm room to start plotting.

Next morning at breakfast an owl stopped in front of you with a small box. Shocked that you received someone sent you something, you took the box and saw a note scrawled, in writing you didn't recognize, Use Wisely. You couldn't resist and took a peek and promptly shut it and tucked it away in your bag and no one noticed. Walking towards class after breakfast... muttering to yourself, "Need... basket...change... that's it!" You didn't see the trio walk up to you.

"What's it?" Hermione questioned.

You jumped as she startled you and you stuttered "n...nothing".

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at you. "You were awfully quiet at breakfast today. You aren't going to..."

You didn't look at her as she talked. She didn't get to finish as Oliver, George and Fred came over.

"Hey Harry, McGonagall says there's to be welcome back quidditch matches next Friday so you better be at practices" said Oliver.

Harry groaned and said "Let me guess, Slytherins?"

"That's right." replied Fred.

You caught yourself staring at him and quickly looked away before anyone noticed. "Guess divination is paying off eh?" George piped in.

At the mention of the class you realized what time it was "Harry, Ron we've got to go or we're going to be late!" you said.

You three took off as Hermione yelled at you, "You should have taken runes, divinations is a joke".

You yelled back without stopping "Yeah but I get to catch up on sleep" She chuckled as she took off to class too.

After class you three met up with Hermione and went to potions. Not much happened except Snape taking points away from Gryffindor and the Slytherins snickering especially Malfoy. You stared at him with anger. He noticed, smirked and winked back at you. You scowled more and went back to taking notes. Class was finally over and everyone was heading to the great hall for lunch. You told everyone that you were going to the library. You ran to your dorm room, grabbed your extra cauldron and gathered a few supplies. You went to the bathroom and set your stuff down. Talking to yourself out loud, "Replicating the potion no, problem. No I just have to modify it to..."

You stopped mid sentence as someone behind you asked, "Why do you need modify a potion?" You slowly turn a round and see Moaning Myrtle.

"Geez Myrtle, you scared me half to death." you said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Really? You're not just saying that are you?" she asked

"Yes and to answer your first question. I'm cooking up a little prank to play on the Slytherins before the quidditch match." you replied.

"Oooh, a prank against the Slytherins. Can I help?" Myrtle asked eagerly.

"Sure. Can you be a lookout for me? I need to brew a potion and I need to make sure no one finds out. Especially Hermione." you said. Myrtle agreed. You and her got along with each other because you treated her like a friend and didn't care that she was a ghost. You started on the potion and left it brewing and went to your last class, care of magical creatures.

You ran outside knowing that you were going to be a couple of minutes late. You ran up to Hermione out of breath and asked if you missed anything. She said no and was giving you the look. You pretended not to notice and looked at other students. Today was mostly lecture as Hagrid talked about dragons and passed around pictures. You laughed at one picture that showed two dragons colliding. After class as you guys headed to dinner Hermione asked why you were late. You said that you got caught in a book. Harry and Ron asked where you were in the library because they didn't see you. You thought quickly and said that you were in the back so no one would bother you. At dinner as you guys settled down the house team sat down around you. Oliver was asking if Harry was ready for practice after dinner. You accidentally tuned out everyone and stared at Fred with your mouth slightly open. You were startled as Hermione said, "Watch out, you might catch flies." You started to blush and didn't notice an extra pair of eyes on you.

After dinner everyone was going to watch the quidditch practice but you decided to go check on the potion. You waived bye to everyone and headed towards the bathroom. On the way there you heard a voice say,

"Well, what do we have here? A Gryffindor wandering the halls alone."

You cringed inwardly and turned around to see Malfoy.

"What do you want?" you asked.

"Just to have a little fun." he replied as he walked towards you with his wand out.

You backed away getting scared and heard someone behind you.

"Back off if you know what's good for you." You turned around and saw Hermione and Ron. Relief flooded you as you heard Malfoy snort, "Like you could do anything to me weasel." Malfoy put his wand away and left. Hermione came up to you and asked if you were ok. She said that she that she had got a bad feeling and wanted to come look for you and dragged Ron along. Her and Ron convinced you to go back out and watch the rest of the quidditch practice. Out at the quidditch pitch you were enjoying yourself as you got to watch Fred flying around. Against the setting sun his hair was shinning so brightly, you almost couldn't look directly at him. You sighed to yourself thinking how good he looked.

As practice wrapped and you headed back to the common room with Hermione and Ron, you felt a pair of eyes on you. You slowed to look around and didn't see anyone. Hermione asked you what was wrong and you just shook your head and started walking again. Back in the common room Hermione asked what prank you were up to and not to lie because she knew you were up to something. You sighed and started to reply that it was going to be a variation of ... You never got a chance to answer her as Ron came up to her asking her to play a game of wizards chess. As she was distracted you made your getaway.

For the next week you snuck off when you could and checked the potion and talked to myrtle. Thursday night you went to the bathroom with a basket and checked on your potion one last time as you prepared to finish up. You took the small box out that you had received last week. You opened it and took out the small canary cream puff. You set it in the basket and took out your wand. You muttered a spell and the puff multiplied and filled the basket. As you waited for the potion to cool off you asked Myrtle if anyone had come by and she said no. The potion had finally cooled off and you took a dropper and filled it with the potion. You let ten drops fall on each one. After everything was cleaned up you asked Myrtle if she was going to be at breakfast tomorrow and she said no and that you were supposed to come back to tell her everything. You waived goodnight and headed back towards the common room. You passed the great hall and placed the basket on the Slytherin's table. You said another spell and the basket was covered in silver and green ribbons. You placed a note that stated- To the Slytherin team. Here's to beating the Gryffindors today. You smiled as you went back to the common room.

Friday morning came and you were up early. You got Hermione up. She took one look at you and knew something was up. You told her that today was one breakfast that she did not want to miss. She got dressed quickly and went to get Ron and Harry. You all trooped over the great hall and noticed that you were the first ones there. As the hall started to fill up you kept glancing as the Slytherin table. The Gryffindor team sat down around you and you noticed that Fred had sat next to you. You looked at him and he winked at you, you were shocked but managed to smile back. You heard Malfoy enter with the rest of his team. You watched them as they sat down around the basket. You heard them laugh as they read the note. You smiled inwardly as you thought they wouldn't be laughing soon. They started eating the cream puffs. Seconds later you heard seven distinctive pops and after the smoke cleared you heard chirping. Everyone started laughing as they saw that the Slytherin team had been turned into canaries. The Gryffindors laughed harder as they saw that the Slytherins weren't just yellow canaries but red and gold. You cheered to yourself as you thought that the adjustment you made was perfect. Everyone at the table started to congratulate Fred and George. They didn't believe the twins when they kept protesting that they hadn't done it. Ten minutes passed and the Slytherins turned back into themselves in front of the whole school. Everyone kept laughing. Some were laughing so hard that they fell off the benches. Malfoy started to yell at the twins. Snape came up to the twins and said that they were not going to play quidditch today and to go to the headmaster's office. You went pale. This wasn't supposed to happen. They got up, obviously pissed, and left with Snape to see Dumbledore while loudly protesting that they didn't do it. The laughter stopped around you as the team was upset that Fred and George would not be playing. Tears started to streak down your face and you wiped them with the back of your hand. Hermione asked if you were okay. You didn't answer her as you jumped up and ran after them. As you slammed through the doors you didn't see everyone staring at you.

You ran to the statue that led to the headmaster's office. It wouldn't budge. You slid to your knees crying. You jumped as you felt a tap on your shoulder. Dumbledore smiled kindly at you and asked you to come up to his office. He said the password and the statue moved. As the both of you entered his office you could hear an argument going on between the twins and Snape. Snape didn't see you behind Dumbledore and was saying how he wanted the twins kicked out for turning the Slytherin quidditch into red and gold canaries. The headmaster's eyes twinkled and you could swear that it seemed that he wanted to laugh. He turned to you and asked if you would like a tissue. You sniffled yes. He handed you one and asked everyone to sit down. You kept your head down as you sat in the middle of the couch that had appeared. The twins sat down on either side of you looking at you. George was trying to figure out why you were there and Fred just smiled. Snape pointed at you and asked to know why you were there. Dumbledore asked you why and you answered that it was you that played the prank not the twins. The room was eerily silent. Snape was staring with his mouth open. Dumbledore smiled. George looked in awe and Fred just shook his head.

Snape was the first to recover and started to say that he didn't believe you. Dumbledore interrupted and said that you had no reason to lie. Also that the twins could still play. He dismissed everyone else saying he wanted to talk to you alone. After everyone left, he asked why you did it. You said that it was because the Slytherins were mean to everyone and thought that they were better than everyone. You kept to yourself that you had wanted to impress Fred. He said that it was sad to see such a good student pull such a stunt and that a week of detention with Hagrid would do as punishment. You looked at him surprised and said you were sorry because you had not meant to get anyone in trouble. He dismissed you and you left thinking you how lucky you were. As you went down the stairs you didn't hear Dumbledore say aloud to himself with a laugh, "Used wisely." The statue closed behind you leaned against it for a second breathing a sigh of relief. You started towards the common room thinking to heck with your first class. You mutter aloud to yourself, "How am I going to face anyone again..."

You heard a voice behind you say "By turning around"

You whirled around and saw Fred. "I'm sorry…" you started as you stared at the ground "I didn't mean for you to almost get in trouble...I... just..." you trailed off.

He moved closer to you and you felt his hand under your chin tilting it up so you would look at him "Don't be sorry. But why did you do it?"

You didn't really want to answer him but you thought it's now or never. You said, with your eyes closed, barely above a whisper "I wanted you notice me. I've liked you for a long time..." you trailed off again. You chanced looking at him and opened at your eyes. You were surprised at how close he was and that he was smiling like he had heard he had won a million galleons.

"I've noticed you longer than you know." he said closing the distance between your faces. "Ever since you came onto the platform in pigtails and Malfoy tripped you."

Your eyes widened in surprise, that was first year and a week or so before you ever saw Fred. Your eyes fluttered closed as his lips pressed against yours. Your arms snaked up his body and wrapped around his neck. You stood on your toes pulling him closer. His hand stroked your face and then he wound his arms around your lower back, one sliding below your waist. You gasped and he said against your lips sorry while he moved his hand back up. Without breaking the kiss you said don't be, you could feel him smile against your lips as you moved his hand back. His slipped his tongue inside your mouth and you felt like you were going to burst with happiness. You swear you could feel fireworks.

You opened your eyes and realized that there were fireworks going off and hugged Fred tighter.

"About bloody friggin time" Fred and you looked up to see George laughing with his wand out. "Now I don't have to hear about much he likes you for the next five years" "Ditto" agreed Hermione and everyone laughed. Heading to your next class walking hand in hand you guys fell back a little from the gang. You asked him why he didn't say anything before and he replied that he thought you were too nice and brainy like Hermione to like a prankster like him. You just squeezed his hand and shook your head. You started to laugh as he started to say "Now for your next prank, you need to think big..."


End file.
